Smoke and Mirrors
by theworldofhetalia
Summary: Yandere Simulator x Hetalia. When Yong-Soo meets the love his life, Alfred, a dark side appears, wanting Alfred all to himself. Even going as far as to kill for his love. A new school year starts, and he is determined to win Alfred, even if it befalls misery or death to others. Yandere!SouthKorea x America
1. Chapter 0: He WILL be Mine

**BEFORE READING**

 **This is based off the game Yandere Simulator, which is currently still a debug/sandbox game in progress. Hence, most of the eliminations, rival stories/characters, and other features are not going to match up to the game exactly. This was written before more information about the rivals was released, hence I made up as I went along. Also, I decided to match up each rival and character the best I could, but it is possible for your opinions to differ such as "this character should have been this one".**

 **Please support the game if you like. I've already downloaded the debug test build for it and I love it already, even though it isn't complete. If you want to see some videos of this game, you can go check out YandereDev's (the creator of Yandere Simulator) Youtube Chanel called YandereDev for official video updates of the game as well as his Game Development Blog, and Kubz Scouts for silly/play testing of the game.**

 **Also, I don't own Hetalia, as it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. However, this document and story was written by me.**

 **I swear I'm addicted to the idea of a Yandere!South Korea. I don't even know why.**

 _Crap I'm late!_ The Korean thought as he rushed down the street towards the academy. The entrance ceremony was supposed to begin shortly, and he was already making a bad impression.

The young man, named Yong-Soo, was quite unlike most people. No he didn't have supernatural abilities or super powers, nor was he an otaku or in any special clubs. He couldn't feel emotions. He faked every smile, every laugh, everything that would make someone normal. He had known he was different like that since the beginning and acted normal around other people when deep inside there was nothing there. He pretend to feel empathy when there was none, faked happiness, faked everything. He knew yet he didn't care. This was his normal.

He probably would have stayed like that for the rest of his life. That is… until today.

He felt himself crash into something solid. He fell backwards, losing his bag somewhere on the sidewalk. He heard a grunt from the object he collided with. Knowing he ran into someone, he was about to say an apology when the other person apologized first.

"Sorry, dude. Didn't see you there. You alright?" The foreign accent pricked at the Korean's ears, almost pleasantly. When he looked up at the other man, who had extended his hand to help the other up and the other held the Korean's bag, he felt his heart stop.

The other man looked to be about his age, maybe a little older, wearing the same uniform as himself. He had wheat blonde hair with a cow lick at the top of his head, and the purest sky blue eyes. He wore glasses and a brown bomber jacket over his uniform. His voice was almost peppy, with kind undertones, as if you could tell he did everything with the best intentions in mind.

Though to anyone else this was a simple gesture, and only natural to do so, to Yong-Soo this was the first time he felt something. A legitimate feeling that wasn't forced or faked. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Was it a strong desire? Longing? Yearning? Perhaps craving? All he knew at that moment was that he was addicted to the way he made him feel. It made him feel human for once in his life, other than his brother, who was sent away and wouldn't be back for another 10 weeks, though even then he faked at least a little. For one who never experienced this "love at first sight", much less any romance, he was quick to think that this man was everything to him.

He loved him. Just like that.

He took the hand, quite nervously, acting slightly like a school girl with her crush. He mumbled a quick "Thank you," and "It wasn't your fault."

"Um…" He didn't even know what he wanted to say, but he got the blonde's attention. He quickly said the first thing that came to mind, "Thank you again…um."

The blonde man laughed, "If you want to know my name, it's Alfred. Alfred F. Jones."

The Korean lightly blushed, "Al…Alfred. I-I'm Yong-Soo. I'm in class 2-1."

Alfred smiled, "Dude, I'm in 3-1. I guess that makes me your senior or something like that right?"

The Korean blushed deeper, getting slightly flustered, "W-well, that would make you an upperclassman sure-"

He was about to say more when someone butted in. "You bloody git, there you are!"

Another blonde man walked up and yanked on Alfred's necktie, "How many times have I told you to stop running ahead? Idiot!"

The blonde man had really bushy eyebrows and green eyes, with quite the foul attitude. Alfred replied back as if this was a normal thing to happen, "Oh come on, Artie!"

The other shouted back, "Don't even give me your stupid excuses! Let's go, I will not tolerate being late because of you!"

The shorter blond practically pulled the other along, leaving Yong-Soo to glare at the other blonde.

 _Even I know that is quite rude. And he… he took him away from me. He's trying to take away my… Senpai, as my cousin once called it._ The Korean thought bitterly. _He is mine. He could never appreciate him the way I do. He doesn't deserve him. The way he treats him is deplorable! Heh… I guess I know a new emotion, rage. All thanks to him. I want to stop him. I want to_ _ **hurt**_ _him. I waNt tO KilL hIm. I don't care who I have to hurt or kill, Alfred will be mine and no one can stop me. Alfred won't have a choice but be with me._

He felt something in him snap. He didn't know exactly what. All he knew was that he wanted the other gone. As he thought, mind simmering with these disturbing thoughts, his hands clenched into fists, shortly visibly shaking after. Just as suddenly, he stopped, and he continued on his way to school, as if it never happened, though it logged itself deep into his mind. What he wasn't aware of, however, was that someone had watched the entire exchange, giving a wicked smile.

The Korean got onto the train heading to the center of town, where the school was located. It was mostly empty, hardly anyone on despite the time. He sat down over in the corner, away from others as he usually does. As the train left the station, his smartphone buzzed. He pulled it out of his bag, figuring it was brother, his twin at that, texting him. Despite he himself not feeling emotions, his twin felt like they were close and knew each other so well, not knowing that he knew only a fake.

When he pulled out his phone, he saw a text message appear from an unknown number. He decided to talk to them, snickering at some of the responses.

 _ **Unknown Number**_ : _Hey_

 _ **Yong-Soo:**_ _Do I know you?_

 _ **Unknown Number:**_ _I saw your little unawesome altercation with those two upperclassman today._

 _ **Yong-Soo:**_ _Is that a problem?_

 _ **Unknown Number:**_ _No. I just think you should know who you are dealing with. That other boy was Arthur Kirkland. The best friend of Alfred. He has a crush on him and he believes that myth about that cherry tree behind the school. You know, the one where you confess to your crush on Friday and they are totally guaranteed to accept the confession. He's going to confess to him this Friday._

The Korean stared at the text, both curious and anxious to know why they were talking to him about this of all things. He continued to text back.

 _ **Yong-Soo:**_ _Why are you telling me this?_

 _ **Unknown Number:**_ _I'd be awesomely happy if something, you know, bad happened to that Brit. And I think you are just the right person to make it happen._

Yong-Soo narrowed his eyes at the person on the other end.

 _ **Yong-Soo:**_ _Who are you exactly?_

 _ **Unknown Number:**_ _I'm the guy known as Info Guy at school._

Yong-Soo quirked his eyebrows up, immediately recognizing who he was talking to.

 _ **Yong-Soo:**_ _You mean you're that albino who hides in that room all day because you can't handle sunlight? Gilbert, right? I've heard the rumors about you. Blackmailing students and selling panty shots to others._

 _ **Unknown Number:**_ _Those are some unawesome rumors… but they are true none the less, however. I'm willing to offer my services in exchange for taking care of this Kirkland. Not only will I help you get your… Senpai, mein gott what a weird word, I'm willing to grant you favors, give support, supply items, you name it. All for panty shots. And, to sweeten the already awesome deal, send me a photo of a person and I will give you all the awesome dirt and info I have on them._

Yong-Soo cringed inwardly at the pervert.

 _ **Yong-Soo:**_ _You are disgusting._

 _ **Unknown Number:**_ _And you are a stalker. Two can play at that game. If you want my help, text me. If not, ignore me. Just remember, in one week your precious Alfred will be Arthur's. Let's see how much you make him suffer, that is, if you are serious about him being yours alone._

Just like that, the texting ended. Yong-Soo stared at his phone, contemplating the conversation. On one hand, he wanted nothing to do with that pervert. Yet, did he value his dignity more than his Alfred? His earlier thoughts from the confrontation rose up from the dark depths to reignite his rage. The thought of that wretched Brit laying his hands on Alfred left him both nauseous and disgusted. He swallowed his pride and texted back.

 _ **Yong-Soo:**_ _Fine. I'll do it._

 _ **Unknown Number:**_ _Kesesese, I knew you would do it._

Yong-Soo got off the train, after putting Info Guy into his contacts, and walked the remainder of the trip to the school. He stood amongst the crowd of students, looking at clubs and casually people watching. Until his eyes saw Alfred amongst the crowd, with Arthur right beside him. His sweet feelings of desire were soon overcome with rage and a new emotion. Determination.

Alfred was going to be his, one way or another.

 _He will be mine. All mine._


	2. Chapter 1: The Tsundere Friend

As Yong-Soo stared at the Brit, it seems Gilbert, or rather Info Guy as he prefers, had a sixth sense and texted him.

 _ **Info Guy:**_ _So, what ya need?_

 _ **Yong-Soo:**_ _Got anything I can use against him? Info, secrets…?_

 _ **Info Guy:**_ _Hold ya horses. The awesome me can only do so much. Remember the app I had you install on your phone?_

 _ **Yong-Soo:**_ _The one that holds student info? The illegal app?_

 _ **Info Guy:**_ _Let's not waste time on specifics, ya? If you want me to send the info, you need to first get a clear picture of the other student's face. That way it can hold the information, otherwise me giving you information is pointless._

Yong-Soo rolled his eyes. _Why am I even asking for this pervert's help?_

 _ **Yong-Soo:**_ _It's probably more for your perverted schemes, but whatever. So just get a picture of them, right?_

 _ **Info Guy:**_ _A clear picture. But…_

 _ **Yong-Soo:**_ _What's the catch?_

 _ **Info Guy:**_ _Not necessarily a catch for me. It's that you being a nobody at school, no offense, well… It's a little weird that some random person would take your picture without permission, right? Your reputation would suffer a bit, and if you are taking a picture of everyone, that would raise suspicion, right?_

 _ **Yong-Soo:**_ _So why don't I do it in secret without them knowing?_

 _ **Info Guy:**_ _You could do that, but it won't be guaranteed and it would be much more difficult to get a clear shot. I'd recommend joining the Photography Club to make it much easier. They get to take pictures of everything, and they tend to stick together in a group. Let's say, murders or dead bodies start happening or appearing around the school, they would stalk people and it would be harder to get away with certain things, but they would never in their right mind think the murderer was one of their own. Though if you leave you won't be able to join the club again. So if you want to stick to trying your luck and join a different club later that's fine._

Yong-Soo thought for a moment. That would make things easier right now. Though would it help in the long run, he didn't quite know.

 _ **Yong-Soo:**_ _I'll try my luck._

 _ **Info Guy:**_ _Alright. Oh, one other thing, sometimes you might be able to find a weak point for that Brit through other students, don't be afraid to snoop around._

He rolled his eyes, really only skimming the texts for anything of use. He pocketed his phone and began walking around, casually making his way towards Alfred and Arthur. He made his way to the school's inner courtyard where the two blondes were. He sat underneath a tree and held his phone resting on his knees, making it look like he was watching a video. He set up the camera and aimed it at Arthur's face. He quickly darted his eyes around to make sure no one was watching him before snapping the picture. He analyzed the photo to see if it was clear enough and sent it to Gilbert. His phone buzzed seconds later.

 _ **Info Guy:**_ _Not bad for a first try, kesesese! Take a look at the Student Info._

Yong-Soo opened the Student Info app and noticed two slots had already been filled, other than Arthur's picture. One being Gilbert, or at least a silhouetted picture of him, and Alfred. He chuckled lightly to himself at both the egotistical nature of the albino for putting his own picture in there and for already supplying a picture of his dear Alfred. He clicked on Arthur's portrait and it opened up a larger picture of the student and some info, such as what class he was in, age, height, weight, clubs he was involved in, and a section for other information for which, he assumed, would be the dirt he needed. It was mostly empty, except with a few question marks for some, and at the top was a reputation bar, for which he questioned.

 _ **Yong-Soo:**_ _Why is there a reputation bar and why isn't the information showing up?_

 _ **Info Guy:**_ _Well, I'd imagine you wouldn't kill everyone, right? I know your Alfred has quite the good guy complex, so he won't date anyone that has a low reputation. After years of calculating, I've set up a scale for easy understanding. The point where he won't accept someone's confession is -100. Though bullying will start at -50, you know like placing a flower on their desk even though they are alive, rejecting them from social circles. The heavy bullying will begin at the same time as the rejection, like writing on people's desk, telling them to die, the works. It's not necessary, but I know from experience that when someone's reputation is about -150, they would commit suicide._

 _As for the information, like I said, you could buy information from me for panty shots, or you could stalk Arthur and input any new and useful information yourself. I can supply casual information about anyone other than Arthur, or whoever you deem as a target._ _Like I said, I'm not exactly your friend, I'm just a supplier._

Yong-Soo sighed, not fully knowing how much work was going to need to be done. But as he looked at his Alfred smiling and laughing, he felt he didn't care how much work it was. It was all for him.

 _-7:30 Monday-_

Yong-Soo had spent a good half hour trying to take as many pictures as he could, having gotten quite a few students, one of which peaked his interest. A certain Afonso Almada, a Portuguese student, has in his info as a confident of Arthur. _One who he would share secrets with…hm. I should keep an eye on those two._

He was on the rooftop, having exhausted himself running around, and so happened to look down to notice Alfred and Arthur walking to the front of the school to chat, just under where he was leaning on the railing. He could barely make out what they were saying, being about three floors above them.

"Alfred, this is really, really important. Can you please be serious right now?" Arthur seemed to be scowling at the American.

The possessiveness in the Korean snapped to attention at those words, and looked over across from him to see a sink, a bucket, and a mop. He decided, with a sadistic smirk, that while he decided what exactly to do with the Brit, that he would do whatever it takes to keep them apart. He quickly filled the bucket with water and aimed it directly over Arthur, so that Alfred wouldn't get hit, and dumped the water over the edge. Just as quickly, he tucked the bucket and mop away and out of sight and pretended to be on his phone listening to music, even though it was silent. He heard the splash and squeak from the people below, grinning at his success.

He pretended not to hear the string of curses coming from the Brit directed at him. He pretended he just heard him and made it clear to anyone that he had ear buds in and pulled them out, looking below.

"About damn time you heard me! What was that for!?" Arthur yelled up at him.

Feigning innocence, he yelled down, "What do you mean?"

He grinned to himself seeing Arthur get red with anger from down below, "You know very well what you did! You threw water on me!"

He acted to be angry, "That wasn't me!"

Arthur cockily shouted back, "I highly doubt that! You're the only one up there!"

Having not thought this through, Yong-Soo came up with the best excuse he could muster, "There was a student that was cleaning up here! She must have just dumped the water without seeing anyone when I came up!"

"That's bull shit!" Arthur roared up at him.

"If you want to see for yourself come look! I've gotten nothing to hide!" He yelled down out of instinct.

"I sure damn well will!" Arthur trudged off to the locker rooms, probably to change, and he could imagine the angry Brit was going to come up as soon as he could.

Noting Alfred left to follow hastily after Arthur, Yong-Soo quickly turned back to the rooftop. No one else had seen what happened, and the bucket was tucked away under some ventilation so as to not be seen. The sink didn't look tampered with and he didn't have water on himself. Fully knowing he was clear, he casually sat back against the railing waiting for the confrontation with the Brit.

Within a few minutes, he saw Arthur, followed closely by Alfred who was trying to calm the other down, speed walking right to him. Arthur grabbed him by the tie and yanked him closer, "Listen here you pest! I know it was you!"

"Arthur! Calm down! Would you just look for a second! There's nothing here!" Alfred yelled at the smaller blonde and tried prying the other's hand out of the Korean's tie.

Arthur looked around in anger, which slowly dissipated as he saw no evidence. Coincidentally, over not too far off, Lili Zwingli had walked over with a heavy bucket filled with water and tripped, spilling the water over the edge and onto another student below, right in front of the three. Arthur slowly let go of Yong-Soo upon the realization.

"See? I didn't do shit!" Yong-Soo still spat out angrily.

"Geez Arthur, can you please just stop it! Like I said it was probably just an accident and look, it was even his fault! I'm getting sick and tired of having to break up misunderstandings between you and other students!" Alfred groaned to the other blonde.

Arthur just let go entirely and muttered an apology. In Yong-Soo's mind, he held an evil grin. _Strike one for Kirkland. Score one for me. Quite convenient for her to show up at that time... and tripping, that could come in handy._

Arthur had meanwhile walked away, like a dog with his tail between his legs, leaving Alfred and him alone. Alfred looked at him and a realization dawned on him, "Hey, you're that guy I ran into in the streets. Yong-Soo, right?"

Yong-Soo's heart skipped a beat upon realizing Alfred was talking to him. He stuttered out a response as best as he could, meanwhile thinking: _Don't mess this up!_

"Ah, well, yeah. That was me." He thought to himself: _Really? That was the best you could think of!?_

"Hey, don't take it personally. Arthur's like that with a lot of people. He seems to rub the wrong way with everyone, but he is a decent guy once you get to know him." Alfred consoled.

Yong-Soo rubbed the back of his head, "I-I guess."

Alfred quirked his eyebrow at the odd behavior, but laughed it off saying, "You really are a shy guy aren't you?"

Yong-Soo blushed, which he hoped went unnoticed, and stuttered out, "I-I'm not shy! It's just… just…"

He mentally kicked himself for not coming up with an excuse, but Alfred laughed, "So what I saw was when a bear gets poked too much?"

Yong-Soo huffed, "Well I wasn't going to admit to something I didn't do and be called a liar."

Alfred chuckled, "I get it. You just seem like…"

Yong-Soo curiously looked at him, "Like what?"

Alfred leaned against one of the walls supporting the nearby clock tower on the school, "You know, you seem like one of those kids whose parents just send to a public school and you didn't know how to socialize with others."

Yong-Soo's mind went blank at the accusation. _Do I really act like that?_

"I-It's not that. I mean… my parents are away for a while." He didn't know why he was saying this.

"How so?" Alfred looked up from his feet to look directly at Yong-Soo, causing the Korean to mentally freak out.

"W-Well, my parents are… overseas for 10 weeks."

"Eh!? They just left you behind? Do you even have siblings to keep you company? Any money to take care of yourself?" It seemed Alfred had never even heard of that concept.

"No, no, I'm fine money wise. I do have a twin, but he's been studying abroad for the past year. He won't be back until… I think after the 9th week of school."

"Really? Why did they get to go abroad and you didn't?" Alfred seemed genuinely curious about his home life, which both pleased and scared Yong-Soo that he was getting so close to him already.

"Well, we both tried to go together. He got accepted and I didn't. I told him to take the opportunity, but he really didn't want to leave me."

"You don't seem all that affected by him leaving." Alfred quirked his eyebrow.

Yong-Soo sighed, knowing he was going to have to partially lie his way through, "I am, and I am not. It's… kind of like I took his presence for granted while he was around. I just… didn't really understand how much I missed him until he left…. We used to do everything together."

Yong-Soo trailed off into his thoughts. Thinking back on it, yes he did act around his twin like they were close, not that it was hard for the other to think that way, but in a way, was he really not attached to him at all? Did he really feel nothing when the other would look out for him or try to make him happy? Did he not feel a tiny twang in his heart when he saw his twin leave him at the airport and not come back for a year? Did he not feel upset and saddened when he tried going to sleep knowing his twin wasn't sleeping right beside him?

Did he really feel nothing for twin? Had he really faked everything between them?

He faintly heard Alfred talking to him and snapping his fingers in his face, "Hey, come on snap out of it!"

Yong-Soo shook his head of his thoughts to notice Alfred in front of him. "Huh?"

"You spaced out, dude." Alfred looked at him with worry in his tone.

"Oh…" Yong-Soo noted some students down below starting to go to classes, "Sorry about that."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up. You looked really upset." Alfred pointed to his eyes.

Yong-Soo wiped at one of his eyes and noticed tears. _Had I really been crying?_

"Sorry," Yong-Soo paused momentarily, "Alfred?"

"Yeah?" Alfred nodded.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Alfred questioned.

"For a lot, I guess. You helped me quite a bit today." Yong-Soo decided to keep it vague; he figured Alfred would get the picture and leave it at that.

Alfred laughed airily, "Ha, I guess so."

A light bell started to chime, signaling for students to go to class.

Yong-Soo was about to leave before Alfred stopped him, "Wait a minute."

Alfred pulled out his phone, "You want to exchange numbers?"

Yong-Soo's face was blank for a few seconds, before it burned a bright red upon realization. Alfred quickly waved his hand, "Not like that! Just if you want to text at all. Like… if you need anyone to talk to at all."

Yong-Soo quickly recomposed himself, mentally kicking himself for getting ahead like that, "Sure. I suppose. Didn't really expect it coming."

Alfred laughed, "Well considering you shared some private information I thought it'd only be fair."

They quickly exchange numbers before Alfred ran off to his class, leaving Yong-Soo to casually walk back to his own, leaving him positively glowing and mentally cheering and fangirling to himself for getting his number.

 _-8:25 Monday-_

He walked into his class and took his seat in the back middle. As he got his work out, two students approached him, one was a female with long brown hair and pink hair accessories, the other a tall Asian boy with brown hair and a deadpan expression that he knew to be Kaoru Wang, the little brother to Yao Wang, the Drama Club President.

"Could we have a moment of your time?" The girl asked sweetly.

He raised an eyebrow, knowing they were asking if he would like to join the Drama Club. "I would have thought the President would be asking around for new recruits instead of his lackeys."

Kaoru chuckled while the girl looked confused, until he responded, "Like, you haven't heard? Yao's been scouted."

Yong-Soo looked surprised, "Is that so? Who's running the club then?"

Kaoru responded, "Like, he's still going to school. He's just won't be coming in until the week after next."

The Chinese boy then gestured to the girl, "This is Mei. She's just moved here from Taipei last week. She's a cousin to Yao."

Mei bowed in turn, still with a bright smile on her face. "I just joined but I thought I'd help Kaoru out with getting recruits."

Yong-Soo nodded, "I'll consider."

Kaoru handed him a form to fill out for later if he decided to join and walked off. Mei gave a thanks and walked back to her seat once the teacher came in.

 _-1:45 Monday-_

Lunch bell had run, having given the students a little over half an hour for lunch. The majority of Yong-Soo's time was spent was secretly stalking Arthur to study his routine. After much snooping, he knows that Arthur tends to spend his mornings socializing until about 7:30 when he goes to the library in his hidden corner. After that, around 8:00, he goes to class and eats lunch either in the cafeteria or in the classroom until class begins again.

He hadn't seen Alfred at all, which slightly saddened him, but he perked up knowing he could text him whenever he wanted.

It was then that he got a text in the middle of class, luckily on vibrate. He secretly pulled it out and read the text, seeing it was from Gilbert.

 _ **Info Guy:**_ _If you wanted to know, the Drama Club seems like an awesome idea. You get access to a bunch of props and storage trunks! You can get masks, if you want to kill someone, and no one will know who you are… unless one of the students gets brave enough to rip it off your face. In that case I'd avoid the Martial Artists. And you can get gloves so you won't leave fingerprints on any weapons. There are lots of opportunities waiting there._

Yong-Soo decided not to respond, still slightly baffled at the albino's ways of gathering intel and knowing when to give information. Though the Drama Club was starting to appeal a bit more.

 _-6:30 Monday-_

Afternoon classes had ended at 3:30, leaving Yong-Soo to continue stalking Arthur. He almost fell asleep in the library from boredom after following him there. At 5:00 Arthur finally left, and he followed him, taking note that Arthur passed right by a storage room, which Gilbert had dutifully noted would be a good place to kidnap people. Around 5:10, Arthur switched out shoes and walked outside to the Gardening Club, where he was greeted and he enjoyed the various plants and flowers until about 5:30 when he left the school and walked home. Yong-Soo noticed a plot that was meant for planting flowers and a shovel nearby, giving him ideas of how to dispose of a body if need be. He also noticed an ax sitting outside by the shed and a handheld circular saw sitting on one of the shelves, giving him very murderous ideas.

He got home and started making supper for himself. He mostly stuck with microwaveable meals, knowing he wouldn't have time to properly cook during school time. It was then he remembered one time when he and his brother were left to cook for themselves late at night.

 _~Flashback~_

" _Mom said they won't be back till later tonight." His brother, Hyung-Soo, stood in the doorway of their shared bedroom._

 _Yong-Soo was just getting his uniform on, getting stuck in the sweater, "I'm really getting tired of that. Why do they always seem to both be gone? Since when has it ever been just one of them gone and not the other?"_

 _Seeing his brother struggle a little more, he sighed and walked over to him, lightly tapping the younger's head in a silent way of stay still, and helped him put on the uniform properly. He asked, completely ignoring the other's whiny questions, "You still have trouble with this?"_

" _I can't help it!" Yong-Soo pouted._

 _Hyung-Soo shook his head at his little brother's childish behavior, having been used to this for years. Yong-Soo then pointed out, imitating his brother earlier, "You still have trouble with your hair?"_

 _Hyung-Soo blushed, "It's fine!"_

 _Yong-Soo laughed, "No it isn't! Admit it, you can't braid your hair to save your life!"_

" _Hush it!" Hyung-Soo angrily blushed._

 _Sometime after school, long after straightening out his twin's braid, Yong-Soo had avoided going home. He only acted to be close to his brother, that doesn't mean he liked hanging out with him constantly. He knew deep down that that would hurt his twin more than anything, but he never really consciously thought about the other that often._

 _He waited till it was almost 8:00 at night, thinking his parents would be home by then. He walked in, not at expecting a very angry twin to greet him._

" _Where the hell have you been?!" Hyung-Soo angrily shouted at him._

" _Geez, don't you remember? I have afterschool study sessions." Another lie. He was used to lying, never really bothered him._

 _The older of the two calmed himself, having forgotten about the supposed sessions. "You're still late!"_

" _So I had to stop to ask a few questions after the sessions. Big deal." Yong-Soo tried walking past the other, but found himself being slammed into the wall._

" _Do you realize what could have happened?!" Hyung-Soo gripped his younger brother's shoulders, causing the other to squirm._

" _Hyung, that hurts! Stop!" The younger Korean wailed at him and struggled to detach the other._

 _All of a sudden, Hyung-Soo's grip slackens and he pulls the other into a loose embrace, as if he just broke somewhere inside. "…I just worry. I only worry because I love you so much."_

 _Yong-Soo hesitantly held the other's arms, partially returning the embrace as he didn't quite know how to deal with this situation. "I know… But seriously, I'm fine. I know how to fend for myself."_

 _Hyung-Soo pulled back and crossed his arms giving a lecturing look to his eyes, "Oh really? When did you eat?"_

 _Just before Yong-Soo was about to retort, his stomach grumbled loudly, smothering any sort of comeback forming on his lips._

 _Hyung-Soo smirked knowingly, "Thought so," and a bell rang from the kitchen, "I'm already preparing dinner."_

 _It was then that Yong-Soo realized his twin was wearing an apron, some spots already being stained. "…huh?"_

" _What? You thought I would let you go hungry? Let you eat microwave food?" Hyung-Soo spat._

"… _Kind of?" Yong-Soo hesitantly said, knowing full well how the other had an absolute disgust for microwavable foods._

" _Tch, what kind of brother do you think I am?" Hyung-Soo tutted. "Come on, you're helping."_

" _What!?"_

 _~End of Flashback~_

Yong-Soo played with his food absentmindedly, somewhat losing his appetite. Thinking back, perhaps he had rather enjoyed the moments he and his brother were together. All the times they cooked together or stayed up late doing each other's homework when the other fell asleep early. The times when they slept in the same bed, despite being teens. He realized he really missed those times.

He kept eating, silently remembering more times between his twin and himself, and also the times when his brother would scold him for not eating, even if it was only just microwavable food. Afterwards, he finished his homework around 8:00 at night.

He lay himself to bed, wishing his brother was beside him. He pulled out his phone and looked at a number in his contacts list. His brother had given him a number to a cell he could call if ever need be. Mostly it was Hyung-Soo calling him to make sure everything was alright or when his anxiety kicked in. The older twin always panicked when the other wasn't with him, having been inseparable since birth, something that the other never really got. As time went on, the calls got less and less, and only now did he realize he missed hearing his brother's voice.

His hand hovered over the dial, but decided against calling him. Instead, he pulled up a picture he took of Alfred, gazing at it with a soft smile on his face. He could hold on, just like he had been for a year, without his brother, but Alfred… he didn't know what he'd do if he had to go, or if someone took him.

He laid his head down on his pillow, closing his eyes and the faintest of smiles gracing his lips at the thought of his beloved.


	3. Chapter 2: Hesitance or Reluctance?

**So… I decided I wanted to get very dark right off the bat. Just cause.**

 **FOR FANFICTION: Also, this story is also on deviantart if you wish to view it there. Look up ThePurpleFoxDragon and that is me. I'll also be putting up original stories on that account if you wish to see those.**

 **What I forgot to mention in the first chapter is that I had set up a poll on my profile so that you guys could choose what elimination method was used for each rival. For this one, I have picked it, but for the others, there will be a poll for how to eliminate each new rival.**

 **FOR DEVIANTART: Comment down below which elimination method will be next and I will take into account your answers here and the polls on .**

 _1_ _st_ _week of April_

 _Tuesday Morning_

Yong-Soo sat under a tree in the inner courtyard of the school, just away from the other students. He faced away from them, so they couldn't see his hardened, annoyed face. He tapped his finger against his wrist, his knees pulled up to his chest so they had a place to rest, in rapid movements showing his aggravation.

 _How the hell do I get rid of that filthy Brit!?_

He turned his head to glare at said person, who was next to his Alfred by the fountain. One thing he's learned about himself is that he is definitely _not_ a patient person, considering he's still has till Friday to deal with the problem at hand. Another thing he's learned is that he has a very small tolerance level; every minute Arthur is even alive, much less even near his beloved, he feels his blood begin to boil and has to mentally restrain himself from going right up to and strangling him. He couldn't understand how anyone could stand to be around the blond, much less become friends with him.

It enraged him. How can someone like that be popular? Why couldn't he be like that? Why'd he have to be the one who couldn't feel emotions?

 _Why can't I be normal?_

As he spiraled into his dark abyss, a voice called out to him, "Yong-Soo?"

He tried ignoring it in favor of his dark thoughts, not knowing how to properly socialize with others, the one with Alfred being an exception, but the voice persisted, "Yoo-hoo, Yong-Soo?"

Pulling himself from his thoughts, he found himself in front of Mei, who was snapping her fingers in his face, "About time, silly. You were starring off into space."

He looked at her kneeling form, with an almost sickly sunshine smile gracing her lips. "What… is it?"

She gave a soft giggle, "You looked a little down. Is something wrong? Is it Arthur again?"

He looked away, trying to think of an excuse, but looked back in slight bewilderment at the last question, "What… do you mean by…Arthur again?"

The smile faded from Mei's lips, "Well, a lot of students found out about what happened between you two…"

"Is that…so?" Slowly warming up to conversation, Yong-Soo hesitantly asked, half wondering and half fearing what the outcome of the water incident was.

"Yeah. I mean, Arthur never did have the best reputation – actually he's kind of known to be rough around the edges – but even going after you like that is kind of a shocker. Quite a few of the underclassmen don't want to be around him and he's alone more often than usual. I just thought maybe you two clashed again." Mei darted her eyes to the ground.

"…No, it's not that we clashed again. Just more annoyed with him than anything else." A cheap lie, but it would do for now.

He glared at the Brit from the corner of his eye, still debating what to do. It was then that he remembered what Gilbert had said in a text once.

 _~Flashback~_

 _ **Info Guy:**_ _Let's say murders or dead bodies appear or happen around the school…_

 _ **Info Guy:**_ _The Drama Club has gloves so you wouldn't leave prints on a weapon._

 _~End of Flashback~_

The metaphorical light bulb turned on in his mind.

 _What a brilliant idea… He's alone more often, drama club would give me tools to work with, this is almost too easy ~._

"You okay, Yong-Soo?" Mei questioned, noticing Yong-Soo's distant look again.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking. Is the Drama club still taking applicants?"

Her eyes brightened at the request, "Yes! Of course we are! Hand in the application anytime today! Oh, but do remember that you need to show up for club activities at least once a week or-"

"I know, or I will be asked to leave the club. School policy. No need to worry though."

"Great! I'll let Kaoru know! Come by the club after classes and we'll get you started!" Mei took off in an excited rush.

Yong-Soo gave a longing glance to his Alfred. _Soon you won't have to deal with that poor excuse of a friend anymore._

Just then, he saw Arthur run over to another student. He looked back over and noticed Afonso Almada starting to talk to the Brit. Sensing this might be important, Yong-Soo secretly stalked towards the two, trying to overhear the conversation. He hid behind a tree they were standing under and stayed as silent as he could.

"Afonso, do you have a moment?" The posh Brit pointed at the Portuguese.

"I have to help the teacher's with setting up a faculty meeting. Is it quick?" Afonso, holding a large stack of papers, struggled to speak.

"Oh, uh, sorry. No not really. Are you free at lunch?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you on the rooftop, same spot as usual. Could you take half of these, please?"

Yong-Soo turned and walked away, having heard enough. _Rooftop, huh? Well, might as well hear what they want to say then, too. Might actually help._

His phone buzzed, startling him some. Yet it didn't surprise him when it was just Gilbert texting him again.

 _ **Info Guy:**_ _So… committed to a felony now, huh?_

 _ **Yong-Soo:**_ _…How did you know?_

 _ **Info Guy:**_ _Seems a little obvious to me. I can see how impatient you're getting. That was enough for me to draw conclusions. In that case, I should probably tell you of a few tricks you could do to make sure you don't get caught, or so the police won't get involved._

 _ **Yong-Soo:**_ _Let me guess, basically make it look like no murder happened?_

 _ **Info Guy:**_ _More or less. I mean, you could leave the body if no other evidence was there, but let's just say the atmosphere around here will tank, especially if multiple unexplained deaths or mysteries happen. Like people will be super paranoid and cautious. If you want to do it right, hide the body well. Don't leave it around or in a place that will eventually be discovered. Remember, the teachers walk around and inspect the place to make sure no student is left after closing._

 _ **Yong-Soo:**_ _Not even around the far perimeter?_

 _ **Info Guy:**_ _When I say the teachers check everywhere, I mean EVERYWHERE. Well, except the unusual spots, like underground, dumpsters, furnaces, trunks, and the like. Anyways, also remove all weapons. Burn them, burry them, I don't care how you do it, but if you don't want someone to find them and call the police so you get caught, hide them well. Just don't walk out the front door with them, that I highly doubt even I could do. Also your clothes, I'd imagine you would get a little dirty doing the job, so get rid of them as well, though I'd also would recommend that you get a replacement before anyone realizes it, cause if someone does call the police, and you are found missing your uniform, they'll get suspicious. And make sure to wash blood off of yourself too, blood soaks a lot of shit, you know?_

 _ **Yong-Soo:**_ _Let me guess, you can get me a new uniform? For a price?_

 _ **Info Guy:**_ _Aren't you smart? Yes, for 5 panty shots, I can get you a clean uniform. I'll drop it out of the window where the info club is, around the back of the school, but give me payment first._

 _ **Yong-Soo:**_ _I'll send payment when needed._

He shut his phone and began walking around, muttering under his breath that he couldn't believe he was about to stoop so low.

 _-1:00 Lunch-_

He could not believe he stooped as low as to take panty shots. He managed to do it, getting the five he needed, yet he felt _so_ dirty. Yong-Soo set in his mind that he would avoid having to do that as much as possible in the future. Lucky for him he had everything else all planned out, all he needed was to catch Arthur at the right time. He had plan set for the Library if need be and at the Gardening club… sort of.

The only problem was witnesses. If he was in the Library, there wouldn't be many people around, however it was a naturally quiet environment and any sort of noise would attract anyone. There was also the matter of disposing of the body or any other evidence without being seen. There was potentially no way in hell he would be able to walk out the front door, but the window was a different story.

Then there was the Gardening Club. It was a perfect distance from the school; just far away so that no one could look through the window and see, yet just close enough that he could quickly take the weapon and ruined clothing down to the furnace. He could also dispose of the body in the gardening bed by burying it. The only problem was, yet again, witnesses. The garden was usually always filled with students from the club after school.

He already knew that there was no other possibility like grabbing him from the hallway. He didn't know the first thing about how to incapacitate a person, much less had the strength to carry someone of Arthur's size, to which he found ironically pathetic. He had to take one of those two options or figure out another way to get rid of Arthur.

Yong-Soo had since been waiting on the rooftop in the same private place that Arthur and Afonso were going to meet, albite well-hidden so the pair wouldn't see him but he could hear them. It wasn't that hard to find the spot since he was well informed about how Afonso usually was the first to show up to any sort of meeting he was in, so he assumed it would be the same when it came down to Arthur.

And he was right, because as soon as he looked up from his phone, Arthur walked through one of the rooftop entrances and began walking over to lean against a wall beside Afonso.

"So what was so important that you wanted me to skip lunch?" Afonso chuckled at the blond.

Arthur tossed a bagged lunch at the Portuguese man, "Relax, I bought you lunch," Afonso shook his head but motioned for the other to continue, "It's just… you know how much I like Alfred, right?"

If he hadn't had paid so much attention to his psychology class, Yong-Soo wouldn't have caught the small little changes in body language that Afonso made. The slight shuffle of his feet, the way he looked away from Arthur, the slight annoyance in his tone that followed with a grunt; it all pointed to Afonso potentially liking Arthur. If he couldn't continue with his original plan of murder, then Yong-Soo could potentially go for matchmaking. Though if he still could go on with murder, then he wasn't going to change his mind.

"It's just… I feel like there is so much competition." Arthur slid down to sit on the ground.

Afonso let out a laugh, "Well no shit! He may not be in many clubs, if any, but he's a natural magnet for the guys and girls. That you should have known by now! You have it easier because you are such good friends with him it will be a synch to get you two together. There's obviously something else going on."

Arthur looked away with annoyed face and blush gracing his cheeks, "I-I knew that!"

"So what is it? You still hung up on that underclassman from the water incident?" Afonso chuckled at the ridiculousness of his blond friend.

Yong-Soo's ears pricked at the mention of himself. Arthur, on the other hand, became furious, "So what if it is!?" 

Afonso was taken aback, "I thought he didn't do it?"

Yong-Soo narrowed his eyes, trying to not reveal where he was, though getting angrier by the minute. Arthur continued, "I swear to you he did do it."

Afonso rolled his eyes, "Even Alfred said he didn't do it. You saw it with your own eyes that his alibi holds up."

Arthur looked directly in his eyes, "I'm telling you he's guilty! Just today during gym he kicked me with a ball!"

"You and Alfred were standing on the side lines and he had just managed to get the ball from the other team in a rush, of course he would try kicking it out of that area! It was just bad timing and that you so happened to be standing there. He even came over and apologized, and offered to escort you to the nurse! That sounds like a complete accident!" Afonso nearly shouted at Arthur.

"…Well…" Arthur tried coming up with some sort of retort, but Afonso beat him to it.

"Look, I don't mean to sound harsh, but right now you are sounding extremely paranoid! Give that poor kid a break, please?" Afonso pleaded with him.

Arthur looked down at his feet, seemingly defeated before responding back, "Sorry… Maybe I am just being paranoid."

"Honestly, it's not like everyone is out to get you or Alfred. Besides, the poor kid seems to be like a fly on the wall. It's kind of sad really, poor guy doesn't seem to have any friends, doesn't talk all that much." Afonso contemplated.

"Is that so?" Arthur seemed only half interested.

"Yeah… Anyways, you have anything planned after school?" Afonso changed subjects quickly, much to Yong-Soo's delight. Having been sitting here and hearing nothing of great importance was grinding down on his nerves.

"I'm still going to the Gardening Club." Arthur twiddled his fingers as his friend started to dig into his lunch.

"I thought that the Headmaster said no one could be in there because they were adding a greenhouse?" Afonso spoke after eating a bit of bread.

"Yeah, tomorrow they are. The Gardening Club took yesterday and today to organize and make space for the construction workers, so they won't be there. But the president gave me a key to get in because it would be the last day anyone would be in there for a while. She said she knew how much I liked being in there so she thought I could go in there for one more day before they add the greenhouse." Arthur smiled fondly.

 _He's going to be there…alone? All alone? For today? Oh this is just perfect!_ Yong-Soo thought with an evil grin. He left the area without the pair knowing and began walking towards class.

 _-2:30 Afternoon Class-_

There's one thing he had only just thought about with the planned murder that could throw a wrench into his plans. The Gardening Club would have cleaned up the garden, meaning any tools that could serve as potential weapons would have been moved or put away. He quite frankly didn't think it was a bright idea to just go after Arthur with just his bare hands; not exactly all that good at human anatomy to know where would be best to do the most damage, nor was he too keen on hand to hand combat, mostly because he's heard of the fights the blond got into with barely any scratches. Well, that and, even though he had some tae kwon do training as a kid, he barely remembers it.

So that left him with one question: How was he going to kill the Englishman?

He knew he needed to bring something preemptively, but he struggled to pick one. It had to be something small enough to hide from the students and faculty; anything large would be both quite hard to dispose of and to sneak by. Yet it had to be something that could easily do the job. Perhaps a knife from the Cooking Club? It might be a bit more difficult to hide it, but it would manage. Yet, if he disposed of it, wouldn't someone know it was missing? He couldn't risk a loose end like that. What about a box cutter? It is a very easy to hide weapon, there were multiple of them in the art room, so one missing wouldn't be suspicious. But the blade was small, too small to do the job, unless he perfectly aimed for the blonde's neck. Still, he mentally shook his head in dissatisfaction and scrapped the idea.

He ran through many possible ideas during the class, each resulting in something wrong with it. Then he thought of something brilliant. A pair of scissors. Even better, sewing scissors. The blades would do just fine, and it would be easy to hold and manipulate. There were so many of them around the school, no one would notice one missing. It was perfect.

He gave himself a small smile in approval, and waited till class was over. He had a little over two hours before he knew the Brit would be down in the Gardening Club, as long as the Drama Club wasn't going to take too long, he would make it.

 _-5:00 pm Afterschool-_

Why, oh why, did he have to jinx himself? As if the intro to the Drama Club wasn't long enough, Kaoru found it necessary to explain the history of almost ever mask they owned and how to properly take care of them, along with schedules and rehearsals for upcoming events. He was lucky enough that he was able to grab a pair of scissors ahead of time and hide it under his shirt behind his back without anyone seeing it. However, now he found himself rushing down the stairs to make it over to the Gardening Club in time.

As he had no way of getting into the Club without the key, he had to time it so that he could get in around the same time Arthur did. He had a story already made up in his mind on how to get around potential questions the Brit might throw at him. All he needed to do was actually get there on time.

Yong-Soo barely made it to the Gardening Club door when he was stopped by Arthur a few paces behind him. "May I ask what you are doing?"

He mentally chastised himself for not realizing he passed the Brit and quickly spun around and retold the story he went over countless times beforehand. "Oh, sorry. I really need to get into the garden there. Natalya said she had dropped her bracelet her brother gave her in there, but she had to go home because of a family emergency, so she asked me to go and look for her to see if it is there."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, but didn't seem to pause too much on it. "Hard to believe she would drop something like that knowing her, but it happens to all of us I suppose. Though you seem to be in quite the rush…"

Yong-Soo tried to quickly erase any sort of questioning, "Well, in all honesty, my brother asked me to Skype call him after school at 5:30 tonight and, between you and me, he is anal about time and will argue over being even a minute late. And considering I still have a good 10 minute train and a 15 minute walk ahead of me, I don't really have much time to look."

Arthur nodded in understanding, "Ah, I see."

He opened the door and allowed Yong-Soo to enter first. As Yong-Soo pretended to look for the missing bracelet, for he was really only trying to sneak up close to the Brit without the other's notice, Arthur talked. "I kind of understand what it's like to have such an anal brother. Sadly, I have four of them."

Though not originally part of his plan, he figured continuing to talk to him would keep the other's guard down while he got ready to strike. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, all anal in their own ways… Do you want some help?" Arthur looked down to see Yong-Soo looking under one of the outdoor tables.

"No, no, I'm fine," He tried playing it off cool, only to bang his head against the table when he tried standing up, "Really, I'm fine."

"If you say so." Arthur's eyes widened in concern for the other but he turned around anyways and walked over to some of the rose bushes over in the corner of the lot by the garden bed.

Yong-Soo saw his chance after a few minutes of "looking" to sneak up on the unsuspecting student. As he crept closer, almost where he would be able to strike, Arthur started turning toward him. Luckily he was quick and made it look like he was looking by the gardening bed.

"Say…" Arthur began, slightly being startled at how quiet the other could be.

Yong-Soo looked over at him, slightly irritated, "What?"

"Sorry, it's just you look like someone I should know." Arthur stared at him with a puzzling expression.

Yong-Soo, seeing he needed to get it over with sooner rather than later, he approached Arthur, "Let me guess, I look like the Student Council President?"

Arthur was taken aback, "Y-Yes, you do actually."

Yong-Soo rolled his eyes, "Let's just say that it would be wise to keep quiet about that."

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "Are you threatening me?"

"No, no. Just letting you know that the President and I have had a long standing… agreement that we don't want people mistaking us for the other. Wouldn't want you to get called out by him if he hears about that." Yong-Soo nonchalantly came closer.

"How long have you two known each other then?" Arthur seemed slightly intrigued.

Yong-Soo slightly recalled that the President had beaten Arthur in his campaign to become Student Council President just before going to America to study abroad for a year, and the President was an underclassman in relation to Arthur. He didn't mind giving a few incriminating details about the President right then and there, considering the other wasn't going to be able to speak for too long. "Oh, I think we were 6 when we made that arrangement. As far as knowing each other, I'd say our whole lives."

Seeing how dumbfounded Arthur was, he grinned a little, "Perhaps you understand our relationship now?"

"Y-You're related to that… asshole President?" Arthur seemed slightly intimidated by Yong-Soo, only slightly as he remembered the underclassman that both beat and humiliated him during his campaign.

"Well, yeah, we're twins actually. Trust me, you think he's an asshole at school? Try living with him." Yong-Soo continued his rant absentmindedly, not fully realizing what he was saying, "He is so fucking anal over everything. I was late one time from an afterschool cram session and he flips out asking who the hell I was with and if I was a fucking child! He flips out if I eat a food that I microwaved or if I hang out with someone that isn't him or if he isn't there! I swear he is such a control freak…"

It was quiet between the two of them for a few seconds before Yong-Soo quietly apologized, "Sorry…Just had a lot I needed to vent."

"N-No worries, chap… You don't seem to, how do I word this, like your brother so much, do you?" Arthur had some genuine concern in his tone.

As Yong-Soo spoke, he grew quieter and more saddened as the full realization dawned on him, "…It's…not quite like that. Yeah, he's an ass… but I guess… I understand where he is coming from. He's pretty much the one who raised me. Our parents were usually gone all the time, so he was the one who would take care of me and… pretty much do everything. Yeah, our parents left money when they were gone for long, but he was the one who would cook the meals, get us to school, took care of me when I was sick… actually spend time with me. He is more of a parent that my actual parents were…. So, even if he's an ass or I don't agree with him… Hyung always had some sort of reason for being the way he was, always some good reason. He's the only family I have. The only one who was ever there for me."

Arthur was silent for a long while, feeling quite a bit of both pity and sympathy for the Korean. "Seems like he was only being an ass for your sake. He had to grow up a lot sooner than he had to so that you were okay. You know, I think I understand why he became the President. He understands people. Yeah I may have been logical in some of my ideas, even if others disagreed, but he actually had the students' best interests at heart."

Yong-Soo stared at the ground for a while, still pondering over why he all of a sudden felt that way about his brother and why he told it to his rival of all people. That's when he remembered that this student was still a rival, a man who wanted Alfred, and that still needed to be eliminated. But what was this new feeling… He thought he read about it at one point or another. Perhaps hesitance? Reluctance? But, if so, why was he feeling this way?

Arthur approached him, "Hey, it's a little late. Don't you still have to call your brother?"

Yong-Soo snapped out of his thoughts to look at Arthur before letting out a sigh. "I'm going to get an ear full from him anyways, I'm barely going to have enough time to catch the train anyways."

Arthur paused for a moment, "Well, if you want, you can walk home with Alfred and I, if you wish. The train comes back around 6:20. Besides, the git probably fell asleep in school and I have to fetch him anyways. Can't guarantee your brother won't be pissed, but I can offer him an explanation if you wish?"

Yong-Soo thought for a few moments before unbelievably responding, "Sure, but I think it would be better for the both of us if you don't talk to my brother. Granted it's been a year, but I think he still hates you."

Arthur chuckled, "Right, momentarily forgot."

He started walking towards the gate, with Yong-Soo following behind, when he turned around, "By the way, I'm guessing you didn't find the bracelet?"

Yong-Soo forgot temporarily what the other was talking about, "Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'll just tell her that it wasn't there."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "You sure about that? She might-"

Yong-Soo waved the interjection off, "No, it's alright. I'll figure some way to tell her and not get my head ripped off."

"Okay… If you're sure."

 _-8:00pm Home-_

 _Well, today's been quite interesting._ Yong-Soo pondered while on his bed.

The walk back with the two blonds wasn't so bad. He and Arthur collected Alfred, who was indeed asleep in the courtyard by the fountain, and had started walking to the train station, explaining what had happened between them to Alfred after he kept questioning the two and their sudden bonding.

Though Yong-Soo still questioned why he couldn't do it at the garden. Why couldn't he pull out the scissors and kill him? It would have been so easy. So _damn_ easy. Was it simply because he hadn't planned for spilling so much about himself? Was it the revelation that simply sucked any will out of him? He dared say that perhaps he started to take into account what his brother would think of him and how he would feel if he ever found out he did kill someone.

Yong-Soo laughed at the ludicrous idea. Him caring for someone's feelings other than Alfred? Him letting someone stop him from accomplishing his mission when they weren't even there?

As his resolve strengthened, he spoke, "He can go damn himself! One way or another, Alfred will be mine and Arthur won't be a problem. Since I lost my chance today, I'll just find another way tomorrow. After all, Alfred and I are destined to be together! If destiny won't come on its own, then I will make sure it happens!"


End file.
